1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of lane curvature detection, and in particular to a lane curvature detection system by utilizing vehicular and inertial sensing signals.
2. The Prior Arts
In order to safeguard driving safety, in particular when passing through the bend of the road, the driver has to slow down the vehicle speed and pay attention to the road, otherwise the vehicle has the probability to get out of control. In this respect, the driver's experience is important. Also, the warning and information provided by instruments is helpful. For example, the lane radius of curvature can be estimated in advance, to compute the appropriate speed limit for driving through the bend. Then, the information is provided to the driver to avoid dangers.
Presently, most of the detection approach of road radius is using camera to detect the traffic lane markings. However, this approach is liable to be affected by the following environment factors, to make the results of the radius of curvature detection useless. For example, the traffic lane markings are unclear; traffic lane width is too wide; thus the image of the traffic lane markings can not be obtained; a steep slope making the images of the traffic lane markings not able to be detected; the traffic lane markings in front are shielded by a large size vehicle; light illumination too dark or too bright to obstruct image fetching; traffic lane marking image can not be fetched due to the shade of a tree or a big building; or even the traffic lane markings do not exist at all. The conditions mentioned above will make the image obtained through the visual device not clear enough to calculate the radius of the road.
Therefore, the existing methodology of lane curvature detection is needed to improve.